User blog:Blackendedsoul/Buggy's Shock!
''Ahoy, '' It’s me again, Blackendedsoul (Real name Blackened D. Soul)! Today I present myself in front of you people to talk about a rather complex issue''. *Everyone in the background: And when did you ever come with a simple issue, eh?!?* Well excuse me for being a man who loves critical thinking. *Everyone in the background: You know what, it is called being a retarded moron not a critical thinker!*'' Heh, thanks for the compliment, thank you! Well let me proceed please or else it would become a huge blog! *Everyone in the background: So now you are saying that otherwise it won’t be? Liar! Just admit that you incapable of writing “not redundant”, decent blogs, you buffoon!* ''Well that is just too bad! Anyways, the issue that I bring to you today is somewhat related to a previous blog of mine, namely this one , but that does not mean need to read it to get what I am going to talk about today. So let’s get down to business! So as the title says, it is about the one and only Buggy the Clown. Buggy is one of the most exotic characters out there but I am not going to talk about that, rather I would discuss the devil fruit power of his. You see, Buggy is a person who despite having a potentially devastating devil fruit has proven himself to be rather weak but let’s not be too hard on him. Now we have seen Buggy to use his powers in various ways. In my opinion, his change of physiology is not a permanent one and rather something that is needed to be activated, he, despite being weak showed quite proficiency in using his ability. For instance, against Mihawk, he separated himself into really small pieces. Also he seems be really quick to use the power, so much as to rival (or maybe even surpass) the levels of expert Logia users as he even manage to separate himself when he was not even aware of being attacked. So how can a weirdo weakling like him have that much mastery over the fruit? Is it because he has it (the Bara Bara no mi) for a long time now? Maybe so but I think there is more to it than that. You see, people needs to somewhat train with their devil fruits to use them properly, or else they might end up in ridiculous situations like Kaku or Caribou. As stated by Crocodile, the proper training is very important in unlocking the true potential of a devil fruit and Luffy is the perfect example of it. However I can hardly believe that Buggy is a person who is smart enough to have some proper training (unless he was trained by someone when he was in the crew of Roger but in my opinion that is unlikely), but dumb and slow as he is, this guy has one a ridiculously favouring luck at his disposal (which we all witnessed during the Marineford war) and I think his so called “mastery” over his devil fruit is something that is owing to this luck of his. How? Well it’s really simple….. ''*Everyone in the background: You call it simple after sprouting this much SUPER COMPLEX crap?!? – 'Starts sharpening their swords – well too bad that you are not Buggy, and thus you won’t survive this time!*'' Well hold on guys, let me finish this blog before you finish me off! Anyways, as I was saying, it really is simple, you see in my opinion, Buggy is someone who gets shocked pretty easily by even the slightest abnormality. (I developed this impression of him by watching him over the series). And once again, this “shocking” habit of his aided by the devil’s luck he has actually helped him in activating the devil fruit ability of his by shock stimulation, that is, whenever he is even a little bit shocked he subconsciously activates his ability (which is probably the reason why he scatters around when there is no apparent reason behind it, for instance when he is angry or nervous). Well that is what my shocking '''HYPOTHESIS about Buggy’s mastery over his devil fruit. Let’s hear what you people think about it. *Runs away as people started chasing with naked recently sharpened swords and murderous intent...…* 17:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ' ' Category:Blog posts